facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Trinity
SUMMARY United Trinity is a conglomerate of 3 different races that after years of war united under a single banner in a treaty known as the Trinity alliance. After the alliance the Empires combined there strengths and eliminated there weaknesses to create a strong unified nation with a centralized government consisting of a Grand Council elected wholly by the entire nation and the Trinity Council which is 1 member from each race voted in by there own respective race. SPECIES The Nada-5% Total Population The Zanthrix- 78% Total Population The Gork's- 17% Total Population GOVERNMENT Trinity Council- The Trinity Council is lead by one member from each race dominated by the Trinity Alliance, each of the members are voted in a different way by there respective races. The Trinity Council has the power to to vote on every major issue and law within United Trinity's as well as establishing diplomatic ties and asking the Grand Council for a vote on other more major issues such as military and major diplomatic action. Grand Council- The Grand Council is madeup of 300 members of different species that are voted into office by the entire nation as a whole, Grand Council members are like higher ups in society and are privallged individuals amoungst Trinity. The Grand Council as a whole holds massive power as ANY and ALL military action from United Trinity must be publically voted upon by the Grand Council. All laws and regulations must also be voted upon in the Grand Council. This prevents any tyrants from taking countrol of the United Trinity as the massive Grand Council holds so much power that is split amoungst many individuals. HISTORY United Trinity started out as 3 different nations that were all within the same solar system but seperate planets, all developed distinct cultures, the Nada were a utopian society and the most advanced, the Zanthrix had yet to be unified and were much like Humans in there industrious society, and the Gorkians were a nomadic warrior race that was relativley technologically inadvanced. however all three cultures would soon meet and war would break out between all three of them and would result in 1242 years of all out war known as the Dark Times, however from this the United Trinity would be born and peace established. Dark Times The Dark times started when the Zanthrixian race discovered the Gorkian race, at first things seemed ok but then eventually due to the hostility of the Gorkians and need for expansion by the Zanthrixians war broke out 25 years after the two races met. By this time the Gorkian race had all in all become modernized due to contact with both the Nadanians and Zanthrixians and had developed a primitive industry and had developed a weapon known as a bolter which was in essenece a assault rifle that used a cleaner form of gunpowder. The two races struggles soon escalated as the Gorkians overtook several Zanthrixian fleet vessels which at the time were only transports as interstellar weapon had yet to be developed. The Gorkians soon launched an invasion of the Zanthrixian homeworld igniting massive battles and war between the two races. Soon enough the Nadanians were dragged into the war as it attempted negotiations and they were attacked by the Gorkians who saw them as weak and attempted to overtake them and take there technology. The Nadanians quickly fought back as they quickly created a suit of armor known as an MSS Mech suit, which accomodated the Nadanian weaker structure with the suit. Soon as well the Zanthrixians also went to war on the Nadanians as they did not want the Gorkians to overtake and steal more advanced technology. As the war raged on for nearly 1,000 years all of the races soon adopted highly advanced war technology, the Nadanians quickly established themselves as they created highly advanced warships as well as there MSS suits. THe Gorkians dominated land battles in almost every instance only being beaten back by overwhelming numbers or orbital support they were feared in every fight. The Zanthrixians industry outproduced both enemy nations as they created more ships and weapons then both combined 3 times over and outnumbered both of them they held on. However soon all three nations faced a real prospect as war technolgies escalated and the everlasting battles took on more and mroe casualties in the final stages of the war....extinction. All of the races had previoulsy only fought for years at a time then stopped and recouperated but the last 40 years of the war were the longest and lasted nonstop with battle after battle. With the brutal face of extinction and defeat facing all nations the commanders of each race came together and formed the Trinity Alliance which solved the issues each race had and created a unified government which could adress future issues, this ended the Dark Times after 1402 years of endless warfare. The New Order, an Everlasting peace After the end of the Dark times the new concil created the Grand Council which kept a check on the matters of the new Empire, as well as kept a check on future members of the Trinity Council. The Trinity also began to become increasingly strong as technology trading created a unified and very powerful military force, The 3 races then adopted another habital but sapiant void planet known as Planet Atradimas and with Zanthrixian industry and Nadanian technology the planet became habitable as the Trinity capital with underwater structures establishing the Trinity Empire or United Trinity fully and in 300 years it would emerge into the Galactic world. First Contact After a few years of peace the Trinity decided to enter into the more perpetual universe after hundreds of years of observation of every race they could find. After a few races joined a conference with the Trinity the Empir it became very clear the Trinity was officially within the domain of powers amoungst the universe because of there size and technology. However Trinity was not and is not one of the most powerful nations and realized this, this during the conference a good ally was found that being the Collective of the Free Jedi another other more lesser allies found were the USSR, Holy Trek, CoAS, and Relaxia. CoAS Pirate Crisis Shortly after the conference a new ally to Trinity known as CoAS a new intergalatic entitiy that was rather small and ill advanced came into contact with a neutral entitiy who reacted aggresively to the CoAS entry into there territory. United Trinity has a Evanecense class Frigate in the area that responded to a distress call and after a breif struggle in which the Frigate proved its superiority the captain surrendered and gave up his captives agreeing to a surrender. However CoAS did not accept this and with there ally Republic of Serdaristan moved in to attack the so called pirates home station, United trinity watched as the two larger nations destroyed the station and held trials Sol System outpost After the conference United Trinity Meridian Prime Struggle against CoAS United Trinity since it was growing was seeking areas in which it could expand and found such an area on a large moon orbiting a Gas Giant, United Trinity moved to colonize even after CoAS declared the moon there entire territory. United Trinity simply ignored them and proceeded in which CoAS reacted very aggresivly moving a fleet to intercept the colony vessels which was blocked by a small military fleet. However the CoAS ships fired several EMP slugs into a colony vessel endangering the lives of the civilians on board. United Trinity sent out a warning and CoAS backed off and to get rid off any more aggresive tensions paid for the land aquired there CoAS Civil War After the Meridian Prime conflict CoAS went into civil war when racist Nationlistic forces seized control of CoAS held earth territories, United Trinity went in and decided to act militarily. After enemy National forces were beaten down by the Trinity Fleet moved into position and landed a few thousand soldiers and MSS mechs. Enemy forces attempted to use Nano bots which were beaten down by Proton Pulses, as Trinity forces moved in outnumbered Orbiting Trinity ships fired Plasma Lancers down into the enemy positions creating a quick victory. As the Trinity forces surrounded the Capital building Trinity received authority to use Orbital supported and Lanced it into a smoldering molten slab of its former self. However soon the nation of Krasca moved in to support the rebels, fearing a massive war brewing Trinity asked for diplomatic talks and after that CoAS was split between the Nationals who stayed on Earth and the Loyalists who formed the GRA on Meridian Prime. MILITARY OF THE UNITED TRINITY The Legion- The Legion is the armed ground force of the Trinity and are composed of the Gorks for the most part as the lead warriors, however the other races are also there and also are present within the armed forces. There are distinct ranks and classes in the combat of the Legion and they are as follows starting from the top of command to the bottom. The Legion is trained mostly as a defensive force, not as an offensive force, as this is the Trinity way, however they are still an organized and powerful military structure. LEGION RANKS Class 1 Nadanian General Class 2 Nadanian General Class 3 Nadanian General Nadanian Ground General Gorkian Legion Commander Gorkian Field Commander Gorkian Division Leader Gorkian Company Leader Gorkian Squad Leader Zanthrix Grunt Legion Organization Combat Legion- 100 million Supressed Legion- 50 million Field Legion- 10 million Division- 1 million Company- 25,000 Squad- 10 Legion Armor Gorkian Battle Armor Mark 2 Zanthrixian Battle Armor Mark 1 Legion Weapons PSS (Personnel Shield System). N2 Plasma Pulse Pistol (Nadanian Made)- N7 Pulse Rifle (Nadanian Made) G2 Gorkian Bolter (Gorkian Made) Z4 Zanthrixian Pulse Rifle (Zathrixian made) Z7 Anti tank Pulse Rifle (Zanthrixian Made) MSS (Mechanized Suit Systems)- MSS suit systems are the main mechanized and armored Forces of United Trinity and were first created by the Nadanian race to combat the numerically superior Zanthrixians and physically superior Gorkians. after the war the Nadanains gave up the technology and allowed the Zanthrixians to simplify and mass produce the MSS combat systems to become a full intergrated part of the Trinity military. Mechs are split up into distinct classes that depends on there form and function, which are listed below . Combat Class- Combat classes are mean to simply be a front line infantry replacement and are used in support and intense combat operations, as well as simple guarding behaviors. Assault Class- Assault classes are large mechs with heavy armor and heavier guns, ment to charge enemy fortifications and bust through them with ease they are essentially the replacement for obslete tanks. Juggernaught class- A more beefed version of the Assault class these are also designed for the same purpose but are more reobust and larger they are meant to spread feel and give a combat essence on the battlefield. Support Class- support mechs are indirect combat mechs designed for purposes such as medical, idrect fire and scout, they are very weak ussually when engaged directly. Mark 1 MSS Combat Mech (Zathrixian made) Mark 2 MSS Combat Mech (Nadanain Made) Mark 3 MSS Assault Mech (Zanthrxian Made) Mark 4 MSS Juggernaught Mech (Nadanian Made) Mark 5 MSS Juggernaught Mech (Gorkian Made) Mark 6 MSS Support Mech (Zanthrixian Made) The Fleet - The Fleet is a Nadanian blueprint and Zanthraxian construct that is comprised of differnt types of vessels ranging from small to very large war vessels. However the Fleet is more biased towards the Nadanian Zanthrixian Command as the Gorks know very little of there systems. Below is the command structure from top to bottom FLEET RANKS Fleet Commander Commander Sub Commander Bridge Commander Officer Junior Officer Expert Fleetmen Fleetmen Junior Fleetmen Fleet Organization Scout Fleet- 5 ships Sub Fleet- 100 ships Main Fleet- 1,000 Ships War Fleet- 10,000 Ships Combined War Fleet- 100,000 ships Fleet Warship Classes Evanecense Class Frigate Eager Class Destroyer Ascension Class Cruiser Angel Class War-Cruiser Ravanger Class Drednought Inspired Class Dreadnought FLEET WEAPON'S Plasma Lancer Cannons Void Cannons Point Defense Laser AA systems Slip Phase Cannons Dimensional Fields TECHNOLOGY Reactive Energy Shielding Molecular flash Bonding Synthetic Metals Slip Drives Medical Chambers Impluse Amplifiers Category:Government Category:Species Category:Culture Category:History Category:Military